Lorraine Larue (Prime Earth)
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." - Lorraine before a battle History Lorraine is the daughter of doctor Mary Surlow and military veteran Arnold Larue and was born in Vancouver, Canada. He father was going back to the military though, and due to being stationed in Europe, Mary took Lorraine and went to Cardiff, Wales so she could see Arnold easier. Lorraine, as she was growing up, was interested in lots of equipment that her mother and father had from their individual jobs. Mary had to stay home most of the time to watch over Lorraine, so whenever she would interact with this equipment, Mary would guide her. She had also started to attend school and in 2nd grade, that's where she met Atlas Herrera. Their relationship had a rocky start at first, since Lorraine was slightly shy, but she opened up to him and they became good friends. As she grew up, they stayed friends, even when things became increasingly hard for Atlas. When Lorraine was 7, that was when her baby sister, Sasha was born. Two years later at 9, her dad finally retired and came home and so Lorraine moved to Manhattan (which is now named Cayden), New York. She attended the rest of elementary and middle school in Cayden with her family. She learned about technology and military tech that he had, such as traps or weapons or whatnot and how to construct and use them. She was taught a little bit of martial arts but a lot with different kinds of guns. Living in Cayden, she was shy and had a small circle of friends, as she did not make friends easily with her strict personality. At 14, Atlas had came to Cayden after an incident with him suddenly "attaining" the powers of a New God. They had rekindled their friendship and had been closer than ever. After going through high-school with amazing grades, she decided to go to college for journalism and photography. She moved out with her little sister Sasha, into Brooklyn (which is an hour away from Cayden) and her parents went to move to California where they help out Lorraine and Sasha every month. On June 9th, 2201, Lorraine got into the New York Express News newspaper job in Cayden. Hours later upon finding this wonderful news out, two people tried to kidnap her and her powers finally manifested into a mysterious being that defended her from harm. She has yet to find out what this is and what it does but she will in her upcoming adventures with the Legacies... Personality '' Lorraine at her core was a person who cared for herself and her family because she feels as if that is what is most important. She is a bit selfish, but thanks to Atlas she opened up and learned to have some compassion for other people in need. This is why she wants to do journalism; because she feels she can make a difference, as little as it may be and reveal the uncover stories and secrets of the ever-growing Cayden. Though, she is strict about beliefs she has and can't be swayed easily by anyone, needing proofs of everything she hears so she can make sure its fact. Due to her being strict she is unrelenting and works very hard at a duty or finding out information. She is a quiet person, and won't speak without being spoken to lots of the times unless she really has something to say to someone or about something. She likes to learn and is still naive about life itself and wants to always try new things, being quite adventurous. She has never really thought about heroism unless Atlas is in the picture, so she doesn't find it that interesting, because she feels as its a waste of time. Her doing journalism, she considers its different because it's a job and she's getting paid to do the right thing. ''Powers/Abilities '' Powers * '''Invisible Anti-Matter Manipulation:' Due to a anomalous energy surge in the Anti-Matter Universe, antiparticles rippled from the Anti-Matter Universe and through the multiverse, affecting many life forms through time and space. Lorraine was one of those life forms that unknowingly got affected when she was 3 years old. Invisible Anti-Matter is an offshoot of regular Anti-Matter that is invisible to lifeforms who don't possess Anti-Matter Manipulation powers. Lorraine is able to create "Familiars" (as she now calls them) which are humanoid beings made from IAM with irregular characteristics. She is able to create multiple different Familiars as seen from her childhood, as many manifested to protect her from harm without her knowing. These Familiars seem to have a will of their own, as they've always protected her and they are quite intelligent on their own. The weakness of the Familiars has not been revealed yet. They have inhuman characteristics, so they can punch as hard as they want and not feel anything, since they have no receptors for touch and so on, for example. Their main attribute is that they're undetectable to anyone without AM powers, so they're perfect for stealth. There are different types of control for a Familiar. ** Direct Control: Essentially, Lorraine is directly controlling her Familiar the way someone might drive a car. She is able of seeing and hearing what is happening around her Familiar and can also speak through them. Direct Control is extremely useful when doing precision or exact movements. She is also able to control her own body and see through her own eyes as well as using the Familiar's eyes, as well as controlling many at a time. What is listed here is the full potential of her Direct Control. ** Indirect Control: This is the standard type, which is Lorraine giving her Familiar orders. With direct control, she's choosing exactly how to punch and where to attack, whereas with indirect control it's more general. "Kill that guy, Aim for the head, defend the Legacies". This lets Lorraine relax and let her do other things that require more attention, while the Familiar is doing the order. ** Independent: This type of "control" could be due to many factors. One of them is if the Familiar has developed a strong personality of its own. Then it can't be contained and controlled by Lorraine, which means its Independent. (There are some Familiars that are Independent that way, yet they haven't been revealed.) Another way is that if Lorraine simply releases complete control of the Familiar, then its core personality takes over (the same personality it developed while Lorraine had 0 control over them in her past.) Some are more tame and some are more animalistic than others and this affects their independence greatly. The last factor is if Lorraine and the Familiar's connection is forcibly cut off and that method is unknown for now. Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Trivia Category:TheSuperiorOne Category:Legacies